User talk:FinalRest
welcome back XD I see your getting busy over here XD 09:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ahh so wait working here or new wiki? or just getting back into the loop kinda... 11:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ah ok so new features: we got the Walkthrough namespace approved, new staff and Roxas quit but is coming back soon... hopefully, other than that not much else has happened, oh yeah we're discussing differences here and content keeping here. Thats about it XD 01:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks... the riddle craze mainly comes from here. Oh yeah if you want to see the new look go here XD 02:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) O.O did I give you the wrong link? becuse my walkthrough is now here... there's a proper namespace now with me and DE in charge XD 12:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey I think your user page might be a bit... extended, I also just relised we have more in common than I thought XD 08:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) all the backstabbing crap... my story's almost exactly the same as yours O.O 08:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) also the problems most likely the text... maybe a shrinking touch up would help 08:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) the only thing that needed to be changed back was the font color bit... it only changes the difficulty color, and the things on your page would onlys be shrinking the font images 09:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) So Long Oh Final Rest I have wanted to talk with you for so long.--The Dark Master 00:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! . And o you use imageshack or photobucket? If you use photobucket, do you mind if I see your TBS?}} I go to the new wiki occasionally.Though I would like to see you here more.I just have this feeling about you and I want to speak with you more.You mean a lot to me.--The Dark Master 01:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I want to know more about you tell me about your dreams and waht you think is in store for your life.--The Dark Master 01:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand.You don't feel combfortable sharing your thoughts about your life but I will always hold you close to my heart.--The Dark Master 02:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The Riddle(mini)craze, you want in? 09:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey hiya!! I just read what you said to DarkestShadow, If you're wanting to join in this craze then i will accept you into this competition(well anyone can join) So how about it? also we gotsa a little bit in common(FFXIII and DarkestShadow)}} 09:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Good Q FinalRest, in my opinon i got my riddle comp to do, forums, my walkthroughs to do so i doubt it, i think making the riddles is harder than giving it to others :S + your the first person to ask that Q!!!! Ok..so for fun(trust me i got another person who joined to late) anywho.... This heartless is a beast a mammoth of a monster heartless, two horns and no emotions(duh...) Also he makes a mean meteor spread..Which heartless boss is this?}} 10:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Hmm... heartless little wings and a challenge ahh invisibles? And now XANGARAM TIME!!!!!...roXsa hxsa cxeardhe ixaFln exRts...what did i just say?}} 10:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=yep.. you kinda did(my difficulty consists of Jap translation, Xanagrams, listing and plain riddles meshed together) anywho well i give you a point it was Sora not Roxas(as the x needs to be omitted) ok give me a hint later ok!! and i'll give you the next riddle..}} 12:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Hey hey time for another riddle... This person is of high caliber yet still in the rise, he cannot be but will be somewhere. Darkness breaches his heart but stays light more.. Which guy am i talking about?}} 09:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Ahhh it's Dive into Heart right? ahh yes please help me with grammar(I really suck at it!!! :S) Hint: He is from a Olympus and Hades got to him once with the darkness and vows for revenge(NOT CLOUD OR HERC) PS: Keep my jokes intact}} 09:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|casual= ohh and here's my userbox }} 08:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct, ok the strategy, THIS IS F0R EVERYONE and may not be the most perfect strategy but it will do...Ok so have about 3-4Thunder Surges in a row and 3-4 Curaga's in a row. When the battle starts automatically lock on the spring a Thunder Surge on him(WARNING: DO not do another Thunder surge as he may guard or worse reverse time) Do that continuously until at least 2 bars are left. Now comes his desperation attack time...Once he becomes("Invisible") JUST FOR THE LORD DODGE AND NEVER COME IN CONTACT WITH HIM, IF HE DOES MEGAFLARE DODGE , IF THE IMPACT OF MEGAFLARE GETS YOU YOU GET IGNITE AND WITHOUT THE CHANCES ABILITIES YOU'RE DEAD. ONCE HE HAS BECOME uninvisble then continue onto the same strategy as before unless he does his desperation attack again in which case DODGE!!!!!!!!. Ventus in my opinon i killed him the fastest with this strategy, Terra the worst(God he's slow!!!)...also i give up on your riddle..what is it? }} 08:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hows my strategy?}} 08:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ohh almost forgot another riddle!!! 'Time is of the essence'' No heart, no soul, no body ''All it is of time and of destroying light' What or who am i talking about?}} 08:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hint:the "no" section has to do with type of enemies which are not it, Time is just a characteristics of that thing }} 08:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=Hey FinalRest.....I just came in to talk and ummm you might wanna see this on the bottom bit.....and here, if you want this position then reply back.}} 09:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Right on..correct!!!..and yes that's all you need to do.Want another riddle?, plus i'm honored to have you in my staff}} 10:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohh did my strategy for beating Unknown work?}} 11:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Alrighty then....a different sort of puzzles Xanagram time!!..axNmien ixs xa gxodo oxNbyod..What did i just say?}} 11:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Yep that's good on the intro...man your good(GOD I SUCK AT GRAMMAR!!!)}} Hey...i need i new section O.o 07:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey walkthrough looks great...time for another riddle... List me 3 keyblades with only 3 words in it's name(any KH counts) }} 08:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct... now No heart, no soul Pitied but learning Masks of long be you thrusted into the darkness what am i talking about? }} 10:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint:It's a nobody with a long neck?}} 11:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Correct, plus do you know who this talk bubble is and also choose your next puzzle topic...Listing puzzle(Hard) or Japanese Translation(Medium)}} 07:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Alrighty FinalRest, Listing it is, DarkestShadow had gone through one of these, now it's your turn, List me all keyblades in KH1 in alphabetical order(EXCLUDING FINAL MIX Keyblades)}} 07:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|soul=also, walkthrough is good but i found 2 typo's i'll fix them, also this character from before is Death the Kid from Soul Eater and man is he funny, and is one heck of a fighter(Dual guns)...anywho...good luck with my LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG listing puzzle :)}} 10:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Sure go for it...}} 10:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thank you, it looks and (makes sense a lot more)}} 10:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Also since you partial control Stromfall's breakout section, I LegendAqua will allow you to choose one riddle from the already preset riddles for next month, choose from any one of them(You'll still get a point) Also this is for a tester for next month...}} 11:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohh and where i hail from......NZ!!!, you?}} 11:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=WHAT!??? small world eh?...and yes you can choose 1 of the 5 breakout riddles}} 11:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Crud i forgot where i am in NZ, it's Tauranga,you?}} 12:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Guess again!!! Your right!!!also BTW you killed Unknown yet?}} 21:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|happy=For the time being i'm going to take over but when there is at least 25 people in the competition, i'm going to at least 'employ' 2 people for backup riddlers(that would mean that CANNOT compete), but yeah in the future definitely i'm gonna need more riddlers.....}} 21:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohh and the talk bubble looks good...}} 21:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Also another puzzle, name at least 4 keyblades in the Keyblade Graveyard logo}} 01:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Correct, now another one, choose...THE MADNESS NOTE or Jap translation?}} 01:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Who is this?......ロクサス}} 07:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct and yeah it will make it more neater, yeah get rid of the titles. Also riddles, List me 3 unversed who is affiliated with fire and thunder?}} 07:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct, any yes i did need an Ashelia sprite(Random Q though did you think Ashe was the main hero or Vaan?, I go for Ashe though, you?) anywho yes that is the sprite and the colour hmmmmmm blue.}} 10:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=that and here's another puzzle.... Light dawns on a twilight's break Reverse and weak Lie in wake for your zips are undone What am i talking about? }} 07:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=yep that is great and i'm already using it!!!, and a Hint: Hmmm 2nd line is the reaction command and its rank, the entire thing is a nobody but what?, also in the next riddle i'll give out a duo}} 08:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Correct and yes it's gonna be exciting and heheh you killed Unknown with Aqua first!!....same as me, who your gonna use next and BTW do you think i should give out the prizes before 11.00pm NZ?}} 09:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|casual=OMG, you serious? Terra last...same as me!! and yes he will be the hardest to pull off in killing Unknown(check my userpage on why i don't like Terra) also alright on the releasing thing but i just can't wait!!!!...but yes hmmm hmmm TOMORROW!!}} 09:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohh also Ven will be easy for the fight against Unknown....with Ven i killed Unknown on my 2nd try!!!, but i'll all depend really :D}} 09:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohhh then yes it will take forever a long time, i only killed Unknown on Standard, but i was meaning to say this earlier but Congrats on killing Unknown with Aqua on CRITICAL!!!}} 08:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey FinalRest, just sayin' to say to get ready tomorrow, it's gonna get riddlin' crazy!!!}} 19:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=hey hey riddle time!!! No heart, No body Rise only to explode A vehicle of mass.....weapon and can top you!!! WHat am i talking about? }} 07:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Number one: I told you but now your gonna start gettin very angry due to Terra(Slow little (*Make choking gesture*), Number 2 correct, number 3:i finished watching Soul Eater and it was EPIC!!!!, Number 4: Choose......Bomb riddles or Plain?}} 10:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=It's only one season(51 episodes of awesome) and yah!!! riddle time... A keyblade of surpeme power Fit for a keybladin' God Synthesis is the way to obtain Which weapon am i talking about?}} 10:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=SO your saying like in this bubble her i'll put this so that they can answer directly into the PA talk page? also please answer one from Stormfall's Breakout(Now for us called SB) also correct and now choose...duo or bomb?, god this is a long talk bubble wait this what i'm saying is making it longer, i'll shut up now...:S}} 11:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=So is this good?}} 11:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|duo=ohhhhhh my OMG....got it right!!!, Ok now.... A battle of the numbering hundreds Sora beat them in the hordes Destruction and nothingness as the prize What am i talking about? }} 07:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Yep once yep again...thanks for that!!!!! and now hmm hmmm another duo? or a picture riddle?}} 07:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=If it comes down to it since i can't vote for myself i'll vote for your nomination as well let's face it DarkestShadow helped me out IMMENSELY anywho... which scene was this in KH2?}} 07:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|chat=and OMG again correct in SB!!!! Your on a that B-ROLL!!!!}} 07:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct again...your are seriously on that B-roll!!! why am i saying B-roll!!!!!..anywho A feline fancy Crazy thou madness A which way's turn in beyond denying... What am i talking about?}} 08:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and now you got that B-roll!!!...another.... A potion rare indeed A potion of extreme..EXTREME worth... WHat am i talking about?}} 08:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint:HIGHER!!!!}} 08:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Soo close....it was MEGAELIXIR!!!....anywho choose..again... Wrong Quotation or MADNESS?}} 08:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Thank God as making it would really make me a bit mad!!!! anywho.....here are three quotes in this bubble and only one is out of place with the other two guess which one...just say the number... 1.Why, Pete...this castle is perfect. Perhaps we should...acquire it. 2.Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us! 3.But there's no way we can take 'em all! }} 09:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint: Not the character, the scene within Kingdom Hearts 2 }} 09:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A 6 armed freak A coil of something and a giant beast Shine his scimitar at you for you to be pieces What am i talking about? }} 09:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Yah!!! your the first to the double digits!!!! ohh and before the riddle how many episodes is Claymore?.....and now a Xanagram time!!!..... axKiir adnx Nxmaein oxn txhe bxeche...what did i just say?}} 09:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and ok on Claymore!!!...ok now in DarkestShadow's userpage...what is his lvl in proud mode in Kingdom hearts 2 right now?}} 10:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=ok then now choose MADNESSSSSSS OHHH EEHHH or X Combo?}} 10:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Man you really don't want to do MADNESS don't you huuuu to be fair if you don't like it...anywho here goes Number 1 Xanagram Plain: hixWch exarhtlses oxlosk ixkel ax mxloe? Number 2: Who is this?...グーフィー Number 3: List me all Nobody types(excluding Organisation XIII Members and Twilight Thorn) Final:List me 3 exclusive keyblades for Aqua and name a resident in Space Paranoids }} 11:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Last one for the day..list any 7 keyblades..ZZZZ}} 00:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Hey FinalRest nice on your scoreboard right now 14!!!!!, anyways there is a favour, i was wondering whether you can make me sprite of Aqua... with a santa's hat on her? }} 07:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=yes on the first one and also just while were on the subject..using the first one can you make another one but with Sora's pumpkin thingy..on Aqua's left side of the face....err am i explaining it right?}} 07:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=OK so first the santa sprite is ok!!!...secondly the 2nd sprite is just with the mask and thirdly... A distance land Turned to a castle Virtuoso died to crumble What am i talking about?}} 08:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...now list me 4 pureblood heartless(Excluding final mixes)}} 09:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Umm can you put the mask on the other side(like Sora) also riddle above and one more thing is that Aqua's Christmas one is not working?}} 10:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=yep, Yep and Xiggie2!!! ahhh anyways....another one...then try this on!!!...Final Rest or Destiny Islands?}} 10:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Before getting into Final rest, you had to defeated hordes of heartless to unlock the door, how many emblem pieces needed to be destroyed in order to unlock the gateway to Final Rest?}} 10:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|christmas=Correct...trying from my memory too...anyways like it!!!....and now...going with the christmas theme... A theif A no heart Presents? What am i talking about? }} 10:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok Hint: He's a boss that can detach his limbs and use it as a weapon....and when it detach's it's head will make the arena into a rodeo...MMMMMmmmmm BK BBQ Rodeo Arggggggggghh....(*Stormfall smack LegendAqua one*) Hmm hmm anyways ya that's the hint except the part about BK...}} 10:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hehe sorry about that!!!...answer was the Experiment...now choose....Users or Listing}} 11:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Errrrr see what you mean sorry...anywho in .:Axel:. userpage...what is her title?}} 11:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct...ohh god 3 people at the same time and at 11.40 at night errr one more.... translate this...ナミネ}} 11:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=(*Computer 5*)!!!!!...see ya tomorrow!!}} Hello :) Hey FR. Nice to see you. How've you been? 04:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) 04:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|sad=Me and my picture editing? Not too great. I'm pretty bad. Hopefully i'll get better though.}} 04:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks! You're a pretty good riddle maker. Maybe you should help LA out a bit. It must be a lot of work with all those riddles! I'm currently working on a new Organisation XIII Quiz. Not changing the questions or anything though.EDIT:Just changing the pictures and stuff. Do you mind if we take this little chat onto the IRC? I'm trying to avoid archiving.}} }| }|— }|}} |line=Black |border=White |border2=Red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Red |text= } }} Featured User... me? Really? Your Welcome FFXII Keeping the content please imput your thoughts here thanks XD 04:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey :3 Thanks for liking my profile :D I love yours! >.< Yes Please (: --You wanna know a secret? IM NOT A BISCUIT ;D 12:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Quite a list huh! Oh well: ■A character you want for the sprite (the picture): http://i1026.photobucket.com/albums/y328/janeac_93/konata.png ■The backround colour you want the sprite to be: Green ■The colour you want the top of the bubble to be: Orange ■The colour you want the bottom of the bubble to be: Blue ■The font colour you want: Top = Blue. Bottom = Orange. ■A quote or two: Quote 1: "Super mega special mecha awesome chocolate-dipped shining flaming glowing incredible serve!" Quote 2: "Bitchin! thats the reaction i was looking for!"--You wanna know a secret? IM NOT A BISCUIT ;D 13:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) o_o Thanks.Although I doubt I will win.Darkest Shadow is in the lead with the votes.--The Dark Master 02:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The KH games I own are KH1 and KH2.--The Dark Master 03:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I had high expectations for BBS but I was utter;y disappointed by the lack of suspense after it was released.At this rate I won't be suprised if 3D does not have that much suspense.--The Dark Master 04:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) BBS is good but I just felt that it could have been better because it had much potential that was not used.I really do wonder if Xehanort can truly die but we will just have to wait and see.I hope they show the heartless counterparts of the members of organization xiii sometime in the future.--The Dark Master 04:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sora's heartless was merely a shadow due to how there was very little darkness within Sora.Many heartless act on instinct but if you pay attention you can see that some of the heartless are quite intelligent.For examples if you pay attetion to a shadow you can see that Shadows actaully work togther in a strategic battle phase in order to subdue there enemey.--The Dark Master 05:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) To be fair.I did not know my message was placed in the wrong section at first. Iron Imprisoner IV Hey FR can you give me any tips on how to beat the Iron Imprisoner IV? I got him down by two bars then he got me in his cage and that was that :( thanks 05:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ven 05:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC)